Mass Warrior
by Heroicshadowwolf
Summary: This is a story about a Khajjit named; Arthan Wolf who had their soul merged with Durnehviir and was sent to the universe of Mass effect, watch him battle through hardships and the reaper threat. Arthan Wolf will rise to be a legend alongside Jane Shepard and her crew, will he fall in battle or live to tell the tale?


Mass Warrior:

**This story will start off in ME1 but, Arthan will not join up with Shepard until the events of ME2. Also, Arthan is a Khajiit so don't get confused.**

**Chapter 1: We are one**

Arthan walked through Whiterun in his Dragon plate armour without his helmet, feeling bored, Arthan stopped and looked behind him and stared at the gate for a second. Arthan stared at it waiting for Serana to step through it, then he remembered Serana died from an assassin attack defending him. Arthan sighed "Rest in peace my friend..." Arthan then remembered he had an necklace that Serana gave him in her final moments, Arthan took it out of his pocket and held the string in his hand. Arthan stared at it remembered the good times he had with her, he missed her annoying complaining about the sun. Arthan took off the necklace he had on then put on the one Serana gave him, Arthan continued walking toward his house. Guards and citizens stared at him seeing the sadness in him, but they continued on with their day. Arthan pushed opened his houses door, Arthan stepped into his home and shut the door behind him. Lydia came down the stairs with her sword drawn, Arthan said in a monotone voice "It's just me, go back to whatever your doing Lyida..." Arthan was fiddling around with the necklace for no reason. Lydia asked "Where is that vampire?" Arthan got angry and he snapped his werewolf self showing a little "The 'vampire' has a name you know!" Lydia guessed from him snapping "She's dead?" Arthan snarled "What do you think skeever brain." Arthan stormed to the stairs and pushed Lydia out of the way, Arthan entered into his bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. Arthan fell to the ground and leant up against the door feeling horrible, Arthan stared across the room not doing anything, then he heard and felt pounding at the door then he heard Lydias voice "Let me in." Arthan groaned then yelled "No!" Arthan got up walked to his bed then fell onto it and rested his head and then felt sleep wash over him, Arthans eyes closed slowly his limbs became heavy. Arthan fell asleep.

Arthan awoke in a dream and saw before him a mass of tentacles and an eye in the center, Arthan sighed "What is it Mora?" Mora replied in a monotone voice "I need you to gather knowledge from Paarthurnax, he has knowledge of Dragons that I do not know... Kill him..." Arthan gripped his hands together and then screamed "NO! I AM NOT KILLING ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS YOU FREAK!" Arthan unsheathed his sword then leapt at Mora and chopped off one his tentacles, Mora roared in pain then tried to stab Arthan, but before he could Arthan chopped it off aswell. Arthan had fury and rage burning in his eyes, Arthan shouted three shouts in a fit of rage "STRUN BAH QO! VEN GAAR NOS! DUR NEH VIIR!" a storm brewed picking up pages and books, a large cyclone formed picking up the black water muck. Durnehviir summoned roaring loudly, Durnehviir took flight and roared loudly "Dovahkiin fos lost hi drehlaan!? Fos hi lost drehlaan los wah suleykaar fah daar suleyksejun! bo wah drun suleyksejun luv ahrk tefsu mii pah kotin vomedaas suleyksejun hond nol vus!" Arthan flinched at those words, the realm was tearing itself apart and every living thing in the realm would be transported to a different realm away from Nirn. Durnehviir said "Dovahkiin, Zu'u fen dir... membrah mu ney nuft zaan ahst rinis tiid wah domiit un sil kotin gein." Arthan froze at the words, they had to merge their souls together, Dragon and mortal. Arthan replied "Alright, I know what I have to do." Durnehviir and Arthan shouted at the same time "Sil domiit pahvoth!" soon, a blue light covered them, Arthan was launched into the sky and stopped when Durnehviir and him were floating at the same height. Arthan and Durnehviir got closer, the light getting brighter, soon the two were in overwhelming pain, Durnehviir roared in pain as he was took into Arthans soul and body, the storm and the cyclone approached Arthan and were sucked into his body, Arthan screamed in pain and felt himself being pulled into a new realm.


End file.
